Anata no koto bakari (for me, there's only you)
by YessyKyuna
Summary: Kyuhyun yang seorang introvert tidak pernah tau arti dari sebuah kata cinta dipertemukan dengan yesung namja ceria yang mandiri namun mempunyai satu rahasia besar yang akan mengubah kyuhyun dalam memaknai arti cinta -fanfic kyusung-
1. chapter 1

Author : yessykyuna

Genre : romance, drama, angst

Main cast : yesung x kyuhyun

Rating : PG 13

Length : Chaptered

Warning : BL, typo(s), geje

A/N : fanfic pertama yang dibuat. Siapkan kresek buat muntah kkk

Don't like don't read.

"1..2.." sesosok namja manis tengah sibuk menghitung uang koin disakunya didepan vending machine. Sibuk dengan dunia sendiri.

"masih kurang" ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil sibuk merogoh kantung celananya. "nah ketemu haha" senang saat tangannya menyentuh uang terakhir yg tersisa dikantungnya.

"eh" koin yg susah payah dia dapatkan tiba-tiba terjatuh menggelinding menjauhinya. Sigap si namja manis segera mengejar koin yang menggelinding jatuh.

Tuk…….Seorang namja tampan yg melihat koin mengegelinding kearahnya dengan sigap menginjak koin nya tanpa berbicara apapun. Menghentikan langkah koin yang seperti ingin kabur (?)

"aah kamsahamnida" ucap si namja manis,saat menyaksikan hal yg baru saja namja tampan itu lakukan. Onix mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik, sang namja manis tersenyum pada si namja tampan.

Blush~

"hmm" si namja tampan berdeham bingung dan segera membuang mukanya yang terlihat memerah. Kikuk, itu yang dirasakannya saat ini,kemudian dengan segera dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan si namja manis.

Di sisi lain namja manis yang melihat reaksi namja tampan tadi memiringkan kepalanya bingung "huh apa-apaan orang itu aneh, dingin sekali" ucap si manis kesal,sambil mengambil uang koinnya. "hah akhirnya bisa membeli minuman tenggorokanku sudah benar-benar haus!"

'Apa-apan itu tadi' batin si namja tampan,tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan telah terjadi kejadian yang begitu cepat tapi kenapa sangat memabukkan , senyumannya.

Senyuman namja tadi membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yg aneh.

"kyu!" teriak donghae sahabat kyuhyun, ya namja tampan itu bernama kyuhyun, saat melihat sahabatnya itu tengah berjalan dengan raut bingung. "lama sekali ke toiletnya keburu ditinggal eunhyuk nih kajja" ucap donghae sambil merangkul sahabatnya.

"aneh" ucap kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan donghae sahabatnya.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi yang belum bisa

kyuhyun lupakan.

Seketika donghae berhenti dan menoleh ke arah kyuhyun " aneh apanya?" tanya donghae bingung.

"sepertinya aku baru pertama kali melihat dia dikampus ini?" ucap kyuhyun ambigu.

"apanya yg aneh? dia siapa? apa yang sedang kau bicarakan aishh!" ucap dongahe kesal.

Rasa ingin tahu nya begitu kuat tidak bisa seperti ini terus pikir kyuhyun. "hae kau duluan saja aku menyusul nanti araseo! " ucap kyuhyun buru-buru pergi meninggal kan donghae.

"hei kyu kau mau kemana? yak!" teriak donghae kesal. Sia-sia saja dia teriak-teriak kyuhyun sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. " dasar aneh percuma aku menunggunya tadi!"

Kyuhyun lari dengan terburu-buru dia ingin menemui yesung lagi entah kenapa(?) momen singkat tadi masih tidak bisa dia cerna, dia ingin memastikan rasa penasarannya dan kegundahan didalam hatinya, apa yg sbenarnya terjadi, ini adalah pertama kalinya hatinya merasakan hal diluar nalar yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan sabab musababnya.

Langkah kyuhyun terhenti saat dia sampai pada tempat tujuannya menampakkan sosok yesung ya namja manis itu bernama yesung yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada vanding machine.

Kyuhyun bingung 'apa yang dia lakukan kenapa bisa tidur ditempat seperti ini' batin kyuhyun.

"eh kau tidak bersama kyuhyun?" tanya eunhyuk saat melihat donghae mendatanginya seorang diri.

"ah sudah jangan tanya" kesal donghae singkat.

" dia menyuruh kita duluan saja nanti dia akan menyusul" ucap donghae sambil ngos-ngos san karna habis berlari dari kampus sampai lapang parkir, ditambah lagi dengan rasa kesalnya yang membuncah.

Eunhyuk hanya mengendikan bahu, seraya donghae buru-buru masuk kedalam mobil.

Sebenarnya kyuhyun,eunhyuk dan donghae berencana akan kekafe tempat mereka biasa meluangkan waktu hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol sehabis pulang kuliah. Dan mobil yg eunhyuk bawa sebenarnya adalah mobil milik kyuhyun mereka bersahabat sejak dibangku SMA dan memiliki minat yang sama yaitu musik dan seni.

Itulah mengapa mereka akhirnya bersama-sama kuliah di Super Art University. Kyuhyun mengambil kelas menyanyi sedangkan eunhyuk dan donghae mengambil jurusan menari.

Kyunyun sendiri adalah seorang namja tampan dengan segudang prestasi dan merupakan seorang anak dari pemilik perusahaan entertaiment terbaik di Korea.

Yesung tertidur dengan posisi yg terlihat kurang nyaman, tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dan tidak bisa berkompromi dengan keadaan, sehingga dia tertidur ditempat itu. Kyuhyun perlahan menghampiri yesung dengan hati-hati, takut membuat namja manis itu terbangun. 'orang yang aneh bagaimana bisa dia tidur ditempat umum seperti ini?' batin kyuhyun.

Semakin dekat kyuhyun pada yesung semakin kuat juga perutnya bergejolak aneh, seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu terbang didalam perutnya. Hatinya ingin menghindar namun kakinya bergerak melawan perintah. Menyisakan kyuhyun yang duduk disana, disamping yesung, tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandang yesung lekat-lekat 'manis' batinya tanpa sadar. Ditambah harum vanilla khas yesung yang mendadak menjadi candu untu kyuhyun.

Perasaan kyuhyun semakin menyeruak, dia merasa damai melihat yesung tertidur wajahnya begitu teduh membuat orang yang melihatnya nya pasti akan merasa damai dan tenang.

Tanpa sadar senyum menyungging dibibir kyuhyun, pertama kalinya dia menyukai orang lain padahal bagi kyuhyun, suka terhadap seseorang adalah hal yang jarang(?).

Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpacaran ataupun menyukai yeoja atau namja dengan serius. Kalaupun dekat kyuhyun hanya bermain-main dengan mereka, belum pernah ada yang benar-benar membuat kyuhyun tertarik.

Tapi dia berbeda.

Ya! dan kyuhyun menyadari dia suka pada yesung pada pandangan pertama.

Hampir setengah jam dia berada disana dengan posisi dan perasaan yang sama nyaman~ tenang melihat yesung yang larut dalam tidurnya. Momen yang sayang untuk dilewatkan pikirnya. Ide gila entah dari mana muncul dalam otaknya…..

Ckrek..

Kyuhyun diam-diam memfoto yesung yg tidur, si korban yg tertidur seketika terbangun terganggu dengan cahaya flash dari handphone kyuhyun. Seketika moment menjadi blur dan waktu bergerak cepat kyuhyun tersentak kaget dengan cahaya flash sekaligus gerak reflek yesung yg tiba- tiba terbangun.

Brakk..

Handphone merosot dari tangan kyuhyun tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Hah aku terlambat" ucap yesung seketika, sambil melihat jam ditanganya padahal kesadarannya belum benar-benar terkumpul dan otaknya juga belum bisa menagkap hal-hal yang terjadinya disekitarnya.

Kyuhyun masih disana mematung dan bingung, masih shock dengan semua yg terjadi. 'aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini' batinya, sambil membungkuk hendak mengambil handphonenya.

"kau" ucap yesung langsung berdiri saat melihat sosok kyuhyun dihadapannya, seketika kyuhyun membeku.

" kau namja aneh yang tadi kan,ka..kau menguntitku!?" ucap yesung sekenanya sambil menunjuk-nujuk kyuhyun. Padahal yesung pun bingung kenapa dia menuduh begitu.

"a..aniyo aku mau mengembalikan uang mu ini tadi terjatuh dibawah tempat duduk mu" bantah kyuhyun sekenanya hanya alasan itu yang keluar dari otaknya. Sambil menunjukan selembar uang pecahan 50 ribu won.

Yesung tampak bingung mana mungkin dia bisa punya uang sebanyak itu diakhir bulan seperti ini. Dia yakin dengan jelas itu bukan uangnya tapi otaknya mendengungkan alarm "kau butuh uang" dan "jangan lewatkan kesempatan". Dia sedang beruntung mengambil uangnya tidak akan berdampak apa-apa bukan.

Mood nya tiba-tiba berubah "Aaah..benar sepertinya aku menjatuhkannya tidak sengaja haha" ucap yesung kikuk dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

Kemudian buru-buru mengambil uang ditangan kyuhyun "terima kasih!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk (bow) "maaf menuduh mu yang bukan-bukan annyeong" ucap yesung cepat lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih shock.

Dilihatnya yesung berjalan menjauh, berbelok diujung lorong dan menghilang dari pandangan kyuhyun, otot-otot tubuh kyuhyun yang semula menegang kembali rileks "huh untung dia percaya".

Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil handphone yang sedari tadi tergeletak dilantai memunculkan sosok yesung yg sedang tertidur dilayar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil meng utak-atik handphonenya menjadikan foto yesung sebagai wallpaper handphone miliknya. 'kita akan bertemu lagi kan?' batin kyuhyun.

To be continue.

A/N : Kyaa...! pertama kali bikin fanfic dan masih belajar~

Maafkan ceritanya gak jelas dan alurnya berantakan :")


	2. 2

Happy reading

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan pada eunhyuk dan donghae yang sejak tadi menuggunya di kafe favorit mereka.

Mengalihkan perhatian eunhyuk dan donghae dari obrolan yang semakin asyik.

"dari mana saja?" ucap donghae sedikit kesal.

"mian ada keperluan mendesak tadi" ucap kyuhyun sambil duduk ditengah-tengah eunhyuk dan donghae.

"apa yang aku lewatkan" ucapnya sekenanya.

"tidak ada yang terlewat aku dan donghae hanya berdiskusi tentang lagu dan koreografi yang kami buat" ucap eunhyuk sambil menatap kertas yang penuh dengan coret-coret, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti lirik lagu.

"hmm" gumam kyuhyun.

Donghae dan eunhyuk kembali mengobrol, membahas lagu dan koreografi mereka, sedangkan pikiran kyuhyun menerawang mengingat kejadian bersama sosok namja manis yang dia temui tadi.

Tapi karena lapar kyuhyun kemudian memesan makanan, mengehentikan sejenak pikiranya akan yesung.

Tubuhnya kelelahan seiring emosi dalam tubuhnya yang naik turun. Ini baru pertama kalinya bagi kyuhyun, tubuhnya pasti terkejut dengan persaan aneh ini(?).

"pabo" ucap kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri tiba-tiba.

Kenapa tidak terpikir olehya untuk menanyakan nama namja manis tadi.

Lagi-lagi dia larut dalam pikirannya!

"yak! Apa katamu barusan!?" ucap donghae kesal mendengarkan ocehan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, setelah sekian lama hanya diam melamun bergemul dengan dunianya sendiri.

Donghae masih kesal dengan kyuhyun karena kejadian dikampus tadi dan sekarang dia mendapati sahabatnya itu meracau yang tidak jelas,benar-benar menjengkelkan!

Tubuhnya berada disisni tapi pikirannya tidak.

"a..aniyo" sadar kyuhyun

"sampai mana tadi?" ucap kyuhyun pura-pura mengerti.

"sampai mana apanya? Pabo!" ucap eunhyuk kesal juga.

Melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang mendadak bodoh seperti orang linglung.

*

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol hal-hal yang selalu mereka bicarakan berulang-ulang, ketika masa-masa mereka SMA,music,game,tari,tempat hangout,tempat yang mereka ingin kunjungi kelak, prospek mereka kedepannya, membuat studio music, pergi ke eropa,membeli rumah mereka sendiri dll.

Selalu cerita dan obrolan yang sama tapi mereka tidak pernah bosan.

Drrtttttt…

Handphone dikantung celana kyuhyun bergetar menampilkan foto sosok namja kelewat cantik.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat panggilan teleponya.

"ya! aishhh" jawab kyuhyun kemudian langsung menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya sepersekian detik setelah handphone itu menyentuh telinganya, karena suara disebrang telepon sangat memeka kan telingannya.

"iya baiklah!…bip" sambungan teleponnya kemudian terputus.

Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri membuat donghae dan eunhyuk yang sibuk mengobrol menoleh.

"merepotkan!" ucap kyuhyun kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"ada apa?"tanya eunhyuk penasaran.

"si nenek sihir baru kembali sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Kajja! mereka membelikan oleh-oleh untuk kalian berdua jadi kalian sebaiknya kerumahku dulu" ucap kyuhyun santai.

Langsung lupa dengan perasaan kesalnya tadi.

"wah benar-benar hari yang bagus haha aku sedang mujur" ucap eunhyuk girang.

Pletak!!!!

Yang mendapat jawaban jitakan dari donghae. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu terkekeh.

Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi donghae dan eunhyuk mereka sudah berteman hampir 5 tahun, sahabat yang kyuhyun punya hanya mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sulit menyukai orang lain bisa dikatakan dia adalah seorang intovert. Dan orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya berarti cocok dengan sifat dan wataknya. Juga mengerti dirinya dengan sangat baik.

Sulit bagi orang lain untuk bisa memahami sifat kyuhyun jika kau tidak benar-benar mengerti isi hatinya karena dia sulit mengekspresikan perasaanya.

Kyuhyun juga tidak suka kebisingan dan keramaian, eunhyuk dan donghae sebagai temannya kyuhyun pikir sudah cukup, dia tidak perlu repot-repot membangun pertemanan semakain jauh, itu hanya akan sangat merepotkan pikirnya.

Saking sudah sangat dekatnya, kelak mereka berencana akan tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah saat sudah lulus dan bercita-cita membangun studio musik mereka sendiri.

*

"yaa evil kyu dari mana saja?! Kenapa rumah berantakan sekali" ucap heechul namja yang cantiknya mengalahkan para yeoja,yang tak lain adalah eomma kyuhyun.

Eomma dan appa kyuhyun adalah orang yang sibuk dan jarang berada dirumah mereka menetap di China dan hanya sesekali pulang ke Korea untuk mengunjungi kyuhyun.

"aah berisik sekali! Baru pulang sudah membuat keributan! Kenapa sudah kembali? tidak biasanya pulang secepat ini? Padahal baru sebulan yang lalu kan kalian mengunjungiku? Timpal kyuhyun kesal jika eomma dan appa nya pulang rumah akan menjadi ribut dan hal itu sangat kyuhyun benci.

"yak! Anak ini Sesuka ku kan pulang kapan saja! Ini juga rumahku" ucap heechul menimpali.

Tidak terlihat seperti anak dan ibu, hubungan mereka malah lebih terlihat seperti teman yang seumuran.

Hangeng,donghae dan eunhyuk yang menyaksikan tingkah heechul dan kyuhyun hanya terkekeh, mereka sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Kedua evil yang saling bertemu memang sulit untuk dipisahkan jika sudah berdebat seperti itu.

*

Pagi menyingsing menyapa kota seoul yang cerah. Sekarang adalah musim panas dan kota seoul selalu tampak begitu lebih indah saat musim panas.

Kyuhyun masih tertidur dikamarnya setelah semalaman terjaga karena sulit untuk tidur.

Apa lagi yang mengganggu pikirannya kalau bukan namja manis yang ditemuinya kemarin.

"wah kau sudah punya namjachingu sekarang, ternyata banyak yang aku lewatkan! haha aku harus lebih banyak mengahabiskan waktu dengan mu mulai sekarang" ucap heechul yang sedang berada dikamar ktyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur samar-samar mendengar perkataan heechul hanya bergumam 'bicara apa sih nenek sihir itu meracau yang tidak jelah aishhh benar-benar! mengganggu saja' batinya sambil menaruh bantal menutupi telinganya.

Heechul sengaja berbicara keras-keras agar kyuhyun mendengar setiap ucapannya.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah orang yang sulit dibangunkan saat tidur, tapi berbeda dengan hari ini karena sebenarnya sejak malam dia tidak benar-benar tidur dengan baik karena selalu terbayang wajah yesung.

"hidungnya bagus, tapi bibirnya adalah poin terpenting bibir, tipis yang terlihat seperti cherry haha" ucap heechul saat melihat poto dari layar handphone kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang sedang heechul bicarakan.

Bug..

Kyuhyun terperanjat kaget.

Heechul tiba-tiba memukul bantal yang menutupi kepala kyuhyun, tapi kyuhyun tidak terpengaruh malah semakin menekan bantalnya agar semakin menutupi kepalanya.

" siapa nama namja ini?" ucap heechul tiba-tiba.

Siapa namja?

Nama?

Namja?

Kyuhyun yang sekarang sadar arti dari ucapan heechul langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

Heechul terkejut namun kemudian terkekeh.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! kemarikan" ucap kyuhyun cepat-cepat merebut handphone dari tangan heechul.

Gerakan nya cepat sekali.

"pabo!" ucap heechul saat mendapat respon cepat dari kyuhyun.

Tanganya sedikit sakit karena kyuhyun merebut handphcone ditangannya dengan sangat kasar tadi, sampai-sampai tidak sengaja sedikit mencakar tangannya.

"yak! Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu" ucap heechul sambil mengacung-acungkan lenganya yang tidak sengaja tercakar oleh kyuhyun.

"cepat bersiap dan turun untuk sarapan kau tidak boleh terlambat pergi ke kampus cho kyuhyn!" ucap heechul kemudian puas sudah menggangu anak nya pagi buta seperti ini.

"huh menyebalkan" ucap kyuhyun kesal.

Heechul tidak menghiraukan hanya berlalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang kesal.

Kyuhyun segera memusatkan pikirannya melihat foto yesung dilayar handphone nya, senyumnya merekah 'akan ku cari kau sampai dapat' batinya, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"kyu!"

ucap heechul tiba-tiba saat kepalanya tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik pintu ternyata hechul belum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun. Yang sontak membuat kyuhyun terperanjat kaget.

"ajak namjachingumu itu kerumah nanti dia manis!" tambahnya.

"bersemangatlah cho kyuhyun!" teriak heechul tiba-tiba sambil berjalan menjauhi kamar kyuhyun kekesalan kyuhyun adalah hiburan gratis untuk heechul dia selalu senang membuat anaknya itu kesal.

"tidak usah ikut campur!" teriak kyuhyun heechul hanya terseyum saat mendengar kyuhyun 'dasar bocah evil' batin heechul.

*

Disisi lain jauh didalam hati kecil kyuhyun, dia merasa bahagia dengan penilaian heechul terhadap yesung tadi.

Seperti mendapat kan energy baru kyuhyun lebih bersemangat menjalani harinya pagi ini. Kyuhyun membuat dirinya lebih rapih dari biasanya dengan memakai baju yang sedikit lebih formal. Dia ingin terlihat baik didepan namja manis yang ditemukannya kemarrin. Bukan tidak mungkin takdir akan mempertemukan mereka kembali bukan(?)

To be continued.


	3. chapter 3

Happy reading~

Kyuhyun yang sudah tiba dikampus, kedatanganya langsung disambut oleh eunhyuk dan donghae.

Kyuhyun terlihat tampak lebih ceria hari ini senyum tidak hentinya dia sunggingkan dibibirnya. Hal seperti ini adalah sangat jarang karena kyuhyun orang yang baik tapi tidak pernah berlebihan. Dengan kata lain kyuhyun jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi nya secara berlebihan.

Eunhyuk dan donghae yang melihat perubahan pada diri kyuhyun saling berbalas pandang.

Donghae menatap eunyuk dengan tatapan 'ada apa dengannya?' sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, eunhyuk yang ditanya hanya membalas dongahae dengan gesture tangan 'tidak tahu'.

Eunhyuk dan donghae tahu betul sifat kyuhyun, kyuhyun bukan orang yang bisa langsung mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan didalam hatinya, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

Jadi eunhyuk dan donghae sebagaimana pun penasarannya mereka pada kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bertanya. Mereka akan lebih memilih menunggu sampai kyuhyun mengatakanya apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Karena kyuhyun tidak bisa dipaksa. Itulah mengapa mereka tidak menyanyakan lebih jauh apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu berpenampilan berbeda dari biasanya.

*

Mereka duduk dibangku paling depan itu wajar karena mereka salah satu siswa yang berprestasi terutama kyuhyun. Strategi mereka juga lah yang membuat mereka duduk disana agar lebih mudah menyerap materi yang disampaikan gyosu.

Benar- benar rajin~ terlebih lagi materi music adalah favorit mereka.

Mata kyuhyun berpendar memperhatikan seluk beluk kelasnya. Berharap bisa menemukan namja yang selama ini dicarinya bisa saja dia berada disini bukan (?).Padahal kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tau bahkan sekedar nama namja itu.

Tapi keyakinannya lah yang membuat nya seperti itu.

Kalian percaya takdir?

Takdir memang memiliki caranya tersendiri hanya untuk sekedar mempertemukan namja tampan yang putus asa mencari namja manis yang disukainya.

Tiba-tibanya onix kyuhyun melebar saat mendapati namja manis yang ditemuinya kemarin berada disini, dikelasnya! Sedang duduk dibangku belakang tanganya disimpannya didagu untuk menopang kepalanya, sesekali kepalanya meng anggut menahan kantuk.

Deg deg

Seketika detak jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat seiring hormone adrenalin dan norepineprin dalam tubuhnya teraktivasi.

Pipinya memerah dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuh kyuhyun sebagai reksi dari respon tubuhnya.

Dengan buru-buru kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke kedepan 'apa benar itu dia' batin kyuhyun tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Eunhyuk dan donghae tidak terlalu menyadari gerak-gerik kyuhyun. Dengan rasa penasarannya kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang lagi untuk memastikan apakah benar itu namja manis yang ingin dicarinya.

Deg

Jantung nya kembali berdetak liar perutnya bergemuruh, perasaan aneh kembali meranggapi setiap sel-sel dalam tubuhnya. Benar itu dia pikirnya, tidak ada yang bisa membuat nya seperti ini kecuali namja manis itu.

Si korban yang diperhatikan hanya larut pada dunia kantuknya, mulutnya sampai mangap saking mengantuk. Sebenernya apa yang dia lakukan sampai selalu mengantuk(?).

"pagi semuanya" ucap gyosu nim tiba-tiba memasuki ruang kelas.

Momen tadi seketika mengaburkan perhatian kyuhyun. Yesung yang setengah tertidur langsung terbangun seiring kyuhyun cepat-cepat kembali menoleh kedepan.

Setelah itu yang terjadi sepanjang jam pelajaran hanya keheningan yang dirasakan oleh kyuhyun, telinganya mendadak tuli, tubuhnya tidak berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang gyosu nim sedang bicarakan.

Kyuhyun terlalu larut dalam momen yang sedang terjadi. Sungguh dia tidak percaya dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi, ternyata namja manis itu sangat dekat dengannya! bahkan diabtidak perlu susah payah mencarinya. Takdir dengan caranya sendiri membawa namja manis itu kesini, bersama satu ruangan dengannya.

Hati kyuhyun bereuforia bila bisa digambarkan, hatinya seperti dipenuhi oleh ribuan kembang api yang meledak-ledak menghamburkan cahaya kemilauan.

15 menit setelah momen memata-matai tadi, rasa penasaran kembali membucah direlung hati kyuhyuhun.

Dia ingin melihat namja manis itu lagi.

Penasaran.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kebelakang.

Dilihatnya namja manis itu tengah mengobrol dengan temannya sesekali terkekeh sambil menutupi mulutnya untuk meredam suara tawanya sedang tangan yang lain mendorong-dorong pundak namja disampingnya.

'apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan' batin kyuhyun penasaran.

Namja manis itu terlihat 1000 kali lebih manis saaat tertawa pikir kyuhyun. Onix hitamnya menghilang dan hanya menampakkan mata yang tinggal segaris.

Blush..

Pipi kyuhyun langsung merona merah pemandangan tadi sungguh indah pikirnya.

'ehem'

Dengan buru-buru kyuhyun menoleh kedepan saat gyosu nim berdeham karena dia mndengar sedikit keributan kecil dibelakang.

Kyuhyun ditempat duduknya tersenyum mengingat ekspresi yesung tadi dia bisa duduk disana selamanya dan tidak akan pernah bosan melihat tawa yesung tadi pikir kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi hatinya meronta memaksa ingin melihat namja manis itu lagi, tentu saja tanpa dipaksapun kyuhyun akan melakukannya. Saat ini melihat wajah yesung adalah keinginann terbesarnya.

'Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?' pikir kyuhyun

'Apa perasaan nya saat ini bisa dikatakan sebagai rasa cinta?'

Entahlah yang kyuhyun tau sekarang dia hanya ingin melihat yesung lg memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh , diliatnya yesung tengah sibuk menggigiti kukunya dengan wajah yang sangat innocene bagi kyuhyun.

Dia sedang jatuh cinta!

Dan semuanya jadi tampak indah bagi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta padahal yesung tengah melongo lucu sambil berkonsentrasi memperhatikan gyosu nim yang sekarang sedang sibuk menulis not not lagu di papan tulis.

Pffffttt…..

Kyuhyun mengerluarkan nada aneh sambil buru-buru menutup mulutnya kembali menoleh kedepan. Dia tersenyum senang mendapati namja manis itu dengan wajah polos tengah memperlihatkan kebiasaan buruknya.

Donghae disampingnya yang melihat kyuhyun senyum- senyum sendiri menepuk lengan kyuhyun.

"wae?" ucap donghae dengan suara yang pelan.

"a..ani" ucap kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan dengan gesture tangan melambai didepan dadanya mengisaratkan bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Donghae hanya mengerutkan keningnya 'kenapa dengan anak ini' batinnya. Namun kemudian kembali berfokus kepada gyosu nim yang sedang menerangkan.

Sedang kyuhyun disana kembali larut dalam fantasinya. Ucapan-ucapan gyosu nim didepan hanya terdengar seperti kaset rusak.

Tubuhnya berada disana tapi pikirannya berada ditempat lain.

Disisi lain yesung yang baru sadar bahwa dari tadi ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Menjadi penasaran dengan namja bersurai coklat didepannya.

Yesung hanya bisa melihat tubuh bagian belakang kyuhyun. Apa dia tidak salah lihat pikir yesung sambil memperhatikan kyuhyun, namja itu benar memperhatikannya kan tadi(?) tanya yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

*

Tanpa rasa sesal kyuhyun kembali menoleh kebelakang kegiatan memata-matainya menjadi semakin mengasyikan pikirnya.

Deg

Kyuhyun kali ini ketahuan.

Onix mereka bertemu.

sedetik...

dua detik...

tiga detik…

Keduanya sama-sama membeku, sejurus kemudian kyuhyun buru-buru kembali menoleh kedepan.

Dia tertangkap basah kali ini 'sial apakah dia menyadari dari tadi aku memata-matainya' batin kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Disisi lain yesung memikirkan hal yang bertolak belakang 'dia? dia! namja aneh yang kemarin kan' batin yesung kepalanya dimiringkannya kesamping.

Berpikir.

Mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

'sial dia sekelas denganku dan bahkan aku tidak tahu!' pikir yesung, seketika pikirannya bergerak liar memikirkan hal-hal yang hanya pemikirannya sendiri.

'apakah dia menyadari bahwa uang itu bukan uangku?' 'aah dia pasti ingin meminta uangnya kembali' yesung tampak mengacak surai rambut hitamnya bingung.

'sial uangnya sudah aku pakai untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan!' batin yesung.

Yesung menghela napas berusaha membuat dirinya rileks 'tenanglah kim yesung jangan panik dalam keadaan seperti ini' namun usahanya gagal sedetik kemudian dia mulai panic lagi.

'apa yang harus kuberikan nanti saat dia meminta uangnya kembali' batin yesung bergemul dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Aissh….

Sejak kejadian tadi kyuhyun tidak berani menoleh kebelakang lagi sekarang dia sibuk memikirkan apa respon yang akan dia dapatkan dari yesung nanti.

Gyosu nim yang sedari tadi tidak kyuhyun perhatikan berpamitan meninggal kelas setelah sebelumnya menyinggung kata 'tugas' dan 'deadline' yang kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapanya.

Hah waktu terasa begitu lebih cepat~

'aku sudah tertangkap basah oleh namja manis itu sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan' pikir kyuhyun bingung.

To be continued.


	4. 4

Maafkan kalau ceritanya semakin absurd dan alurnya berantakan ㅠㅠ sy akan lbih belajar lg dan u/ yg sdh membaca ff sy ini gomawo

Kyusung 3

Happy reading~

"hah perutku sudah sangat lapar sejak tadi" ucap eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun.

"kajja kita makan siang! Kudengar hari ini menunya bagus-bagus"

"kajja!" timpal donghae bersemangat.

Keduanya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Donghae menepuk-nepuk bahu kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk berdiri tapi siempunya tubuh tidak berespon.

"yak cho kyuhyun!" ucap donghae kesal melihat sahabatnya itu melamun "kajja"

"eh" kyuhyun kaget tapi kemudian langsung berdiri, ingin rasanya dia menoleh dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan yesung tapi kyuhyun terlalu takut hanya untuk sekedar menoleh.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya pikirnya, kesempatan seperti ini jarang sekali dan mungkin tidak akan terjadi lagi. Dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, kyuhyun harus mengumpulan keberaniannya dia bergemul dengan pearsaan sendiri.

Kyuhyun, eunhyuk dan donghae pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Yesung yang masih mematung ditempat duduknya harap-harap cemas, berharap kyuhyun segera pergi dan melupakan semuanya.

Saat eunhyuk dan donghae sudah keluar, kyuhyun dengan cepat memutuskan menghentikan langkahnya dan berhenti dimulut pintu. Dia harus menemui yesung pikirnya. Di sisi lain harapan yesung runtuh tatkala dia melihat kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti dimulut pintu 'kenapa dia berhenti' batinnya was-was.

'Tidak ada jalan keluar lain selain pintu itu' batin yesung dengan cepat yesung, segera mengikuti kerumunann mahasiswa lain yang akan meninggalkan ruangan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlihat kyuhyun yang sudah menyadari yesung sudah tidak berada ditempat duduknya.

Namun usahanya nihil penglihatan kyuhyun sangat tajam dan lagi pula dia berperilaku seperti orang yang mencurigakan yang malah semakin memudahkan kyuhyun untuk segera menyadari keberadaan yesung.

"hei namja koin…eh" ucap kyuhyun sekenanya, padahal diapun ragu tidak yakin dengan julukan yang dia semangatkan untuk yesung.

Mau bagaimana lagi dia tidak tau nama dari namja manis itu.

Alasan kyuhyun tidak mengenali yesung karena , yesung sebenarnya adalah seniornya. Dan jawaban dari alasan yesung sekarang bisa sekelas dengan kyuhyun adalah, karena yesung mengambil cuti selama setahun dan melanjutkan kuliahnya lagi saat ini.

Mau tidak mau dia harus bersama dengan mahasiswa junior untuk mengerjar ketertinggalannya.

Yesung langsung menghentikan langkahnya sia-sia saja sekarang dia menghindar, kyuhyun sudah menangkap basah dirinya.

'Huhhh'

Yensung menarik napas panjang. Bagaimana pun dia harus menghadapi namja dibelakangnya itu.

Yesung berbalik kemudian memandang kyuhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat sedatar mungkin. Tapi sejurus kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat manis "aa..annyeong" ucap yesung malu,bingung,aneh. (?)

Hening.

Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan dari ekspresi yesung yang berubah dengan cepat jadi bingung sendiri.

'Hehe' kyuhyuh tertawa kikuk berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"ternyata kita berada dikelas yang sama aku hanya ingin menyapamu" ucap kyuhyun tanpa basa –basi karena itu bukanlah keahliannya.

"aahh.. haha tidak menyangka yaa bisa bertemu lagi seperti ini" timpal yesung. Sekarang dia lega namja tampan didepannya tidak berniat meminta uang darinya.

Obrolan yang begitu canggung awal perkenalan yang buruk!~

"kim yesung" ucap yesung kemudian memberikan tangan nya untuk berjabat tangan.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung menjabat tangan yesung.

"cho kyuhyun" keduanya bertatapan saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Blush….

Pipi keduanya merona. Tangan mereka bertautan cukup lama. Pikiran kyuhyun langsung menerawang pada khayalannya, tangan yesung begitu mungil pikirnya sampai-sampai tangan kyuhyun bisa menutupi seluruh tangan yesung.

'bisakah aku selalu mengisi sela-sela jarimu kim yesung' batin kyuhyun.

'Hmm'

Yesung berdeham seraya melepaskan tangan nya dari tautan tangan kyuhyun,karena kyuhyun tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan tanganya mengenggam tangan yesung.

Yesung kemudian menjadi salah tingkah menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal. Kyuhyun tak kalah salah tingkah dari yesung dia tidak sadar yesung memutuskan genggaman tangannya karena perlakuannya.

Keduanya tampak lucu saat malu-malu.

"hmm.. kau mau pergi untuk makan siang?" tanya kyuhyun langsung. Dia memang tidak pandai ber basa-basi.

Yesung yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

*

*

*

Eunhyuk dan donghae yang baru menyadari bahwa kyuhyun tidak ada dibelakangnya bingung.

"Kemana bocah itu donghae-ah?" ucap eunhyuk meredam kekeselannya.

Akhir-akhir ini sahabatanya begitu menjengkelkan. Donghae hanya memutar matanya malas seraya berjalan kembali kekelas untuk menyusul kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tidak bicara apa-apa langsung mengikuti donghae. Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan kyuhyun sudah berada disana berjalan beriringan dengan seorang namja imut.

Eunhyuk dan donghae menatap kyuhyun heran. Sedngkan kyuhyun yang ditatap tampak terkejut. Donghae menngangkat dagunya me notice yesung.

Menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan "siapa namja yang bersamamu?" kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya seraya mentap donghae dengan tatapan " biar nanti aku ceritakan!" tukar-menukar kode diantara mereka berjalan sangat cepat yesung sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya.

"yesung-ah kenalkan ini donghae dan eunhyuk" ucap kyuhyun memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya.

Yesung kemudian menyapa mereka dan menjabat tangan mereka satu-persatu. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka dikantin kampus duduk bersama seperti sahabat yang sudah mengenal cukup lama. Lagipula yesung adalah orang yang humble dan easy going dia mudah berteman dengan siapa saja.

*

*

*

Dan disini lah mereka sekarang dikantin kampus duduk sama seperti sahabat yang dusah mengenal cukup lama. Lagi pula yesung adalah orang yang humble dan easy going dia mudah beterman dwngan siapa saja.

"ahh jadi kau itu mahasiswa senior, pantas kami baru melihatmu" ucap donghae sambil melahap makannya.

Yesung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "sesekali kau harus ikut latihan dengan kami yesung-ah kita ingin tau bagaimana suaramu" yesung yang dicecar seperti itu hanya mengangguk.

"aku mengenalmu dan sering melihatmu sih, sungjae kau kenal dia kan?"

Yesung mengangguk sungjae adalah temannya berlatih vocal, tapi dia baru tau bahwa sungjae mempunyai teman bernama eunhyuk ini.

"kau yesung1106 itukan?" tanya yesung menotice nama aku SNS dari yesung.

"aahhh haha" yesung tertawa kikuk. Merasa awkward dan malu dengan apa yang sudah eunhyuk katakan. Kyuhyun yang berada disana tidak melakukan apa-apa tidak berbicara sedikitpun hanya asyik memperhatikan namja manis itu.

Teman-temannya sangat cerewet tapi yesung terlihat mudah beradaptasi.

*

*

*

*

Malam ini lagi-lagi kyuhyun tidak bisa tertidur beberaoa hari ini pikirannya selalu fokus memikirkan yesung.

Yesung membuatnya mabuk.

Semakin kyuhyun mengenal yesung semakin besar juga rasa penasarannya nya pada yesung semakin besar pula rasa sukanya pada namja manis itu. kyuhyun menghela napas panjang bersyukur heechul sudah kembali ke china dan tidak menyinggung lagi tentang yesung. Mungkin dia sudah lupa.

Saking sibuknya ke dua orang tua kyuhyun, sampai mereka hanya bertemu dalam beberapa jam saja.

He's feeling okay though.

Keheningan adalah zona nyaman bagi kyuhyun jadi dia tidak masalah orang tuanya jarang berada dirumah.

'kau yesung1106 itu kan'

Tiba-tiba kata-kata eunhyuk tadi siang melintas dipikiranya. Kyuhyun terperanjat senang, kenapa tidak terpikirkan oleh nya.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun membawa smartphone nya pada nakas disamping tempat tidur, sesaat dia tersenyum, melihat layar wallpaper smartphone nya menampilkan sosok yesung yang tertidur dengan wajah teduh.

Kyuhyun kemudian dengan cepat membuka akun SNS nya dan segera mengetik nama yesung dibagian pencarian.

Beruntung yesung tidak memprivate akun sosial medianya berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang mengpriviate nya, kyuhyun hanya memfollow donghae eunhyuk, kedua orang tua dan juga keluarga. Sahabatnya seperti kita tahu hanya eunhyuk dan donghae.

Dijelajahinya akun sosial media yesung, kyuhyun menyungging kan senyum saat melihat SNS yesung dipenuhi dengan foto selfie yesung yang begitu sangat lucu. 'Dia namja yang begitu sangat manis'batin kyuhyun.

Ada sekitar 59 foto yang yesung upload. Sebagian besar hanya lah foto selfie dirinya. Sisanya foto makanan pemandangan dan foto nya bersama teman-temannya.

Ternyata dia suka berselfie pikir Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba matanya fokus pada salah satu foto di SNS yesung, difoto itu dia sedang berdiri di kedai coffe yang kyuhyun kenal tempatnya tidak jauh dari kampusnya kyuhyun sering melewati caffe itu tapi tidak pernah masuk kedalamnya.

Yesung tampak berfoto dengan namja tampan berpostur tinggi tegap, namja tampan itu merangkul yesung sedangkan yesung membuat tanda V dengan tanganya.

'dia memakai apron, apakah dia bekerja disana?" tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat foto itu.

Dilihatnya hari foto itu diunggah ternyata yesung mengunggahnya dua hari yang lalu.

" beruntung punya sahabat sepertimu siwonie! Gomawo " keterangan dari foto yang diupload kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kesal dengan isi dari caption foto itu.

Yak! Kau tidak berhak cemburu cho kyuhyun :v

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari akhirnya rasa kantuk mengerubungi tubuh kyuhyun. Kyuhyupun mengakhiri kegiatanya menstalker SNS yesung. Sebelum menyimpan smartphone nya dengan penuh pertimbangan kyuhyun menekan tombol 'follow' pada akun SNS yesung.

To be continued.


	5. 5

Happy reading~

Kyuhyun pergi ke kampus seperti biasanya dan seperti biasa pula kedatanganya langsung disambut oleh eunhyuk dan donghae.

Mereka kemudian duduk dibangku mereka seperti biasanya.

Wajah kyuhyun berubah senang saat melihat yesung baru saja datang memakai hoodie warna merah yang begitu kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya dipadukan dengan celana jeans.

Blush...

Hati kyuhyun berdenyut seperti akan meloncat keluar. Yesung terlihat sangat manis memakai baju longgar seperti itu.

"hai yesung-ah" sapa eunhyuk saat melihat yesung.

Yesung tersenyum ramah sambil melakukan (bow) dan berjalan mengahampiri tempat duduk kyuhyun, eunhyuk dan donghae.

"duduklah disini yesung-ah " ucap donghae saat yesung sudah dekat dengan mereka.

Donghae menyikut perut kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya melongo diam.

"aaah benar" jawab kyuhyun bingung mau mengatakan apa dia terlalu asyik memperhatikan namja manis didepannya.

"ah ne" ucap yesung malu-malu lalu duduk disamping kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah dia juga bingung harus berbicara apa pada yesung.

*

*

*

Donghae dan eunhyuk sekarang sedang sibuk mengobrol berdua meninggalkan kyuhyun dan yesung berdua dalam suasana sedikit canggung.

Tidak bisa terus begini!

Pikir kyuhyun dia tidak boleh terlihat kikuk atau yesung akan bosan dan merasa tidak nyaman padanya.

"yesung-ah kemarin kau tidur dengan baik kan?" tanya kyuhyun gugup. pertanyaan yang terlalu formal.

Bagus kyuhyun! sekarang yesung akan menilaimu sebagai orang yang sangat kolot kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ternyata yesung tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam semua hanya perasaan kyuhyun saja.

"aahhh tentu saja bagaimana denganmu?" timpal yesung sambil tersenyum.

"aku juga tidur dengan baik" bohong kyuhyun.

Terima kasih yesung berkat kau kyuhyun selama beberapa hari ini tidak bisa tidur! :v

Kyuhyun mengggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal ,ternyata mencari bahan obrolan tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan.

Terlebih lagi namja disampingnya adalah namja dan dia suka. Kyuhyun bingung harus memperlakukan namja manis itu seperti apa mengingat dia juga belum terlalu begitu mengenalnya.

Yesung terlihat tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan. Sekarang dia sedang sibuk bermain dengan smartphone nya. Kyuhyun dengan keingin tahuan nya mencoba mencuri lihat, ternyata yesung sedang mengecek SNS nya.

"hmm aku sudah memfollow mu"

Entah dari mana kata-kata itu lolos dari bibir kyuhyun. Sepersekian detik setelah kata-kata itu lolos dari bibir tebalnya kyuhyun langsung tercekat.

Pabo! kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri, sekarang kau benar2 terlihat seperti penguntit batin kyuhyun.

"aah benarkah" ucap yesung sambil tertawa terkejut, respon yesung membuat kyuhyun lega.

Syukurlah yesung tidak merasa keberatan dan tidak menilainya yg bukan-bukan. "biar aku memfollow mu juga" ucap yesung sambil menoleh dan tersenyum kepada kyuhyun onix caramelnya berbinar.

Deg…

Terima kasih sekali lagi yesung-ah sudah dipastikan kyuhyun malam ini benar-benar tidak akan tidur! Dan lupa jalan pulang!

TBC

A/N : kyusung shiper garis keras here XD kkk

Sekali lg sy ucapkan mian krn ceritanya semakin absurd dan penyampaian cerita nya kurang baik tp sy akan brusaha u/ mnjadi lbh baik lg

Dan untuk para reader yg sudah membca ff sy ini terima kasih ~ :")


	6. 6

Happy reading...

Semakin hari hubungan kyuhyun dan yesung semakin dekat. Sudah satu minggu setelah perkenalan singkatnya dengan yesung. Kyuhyun menjadi semakin tau kehidupan yesung.

Yesung sekarang sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kyuhyun, eunhyuk dan donghae mereka duduk ditempat yang sama saat kuliah, bersama-sama saat makan siang, hangout bersama latihan music bersama.

Dan kyuhyun juga mengetahui fakta bahwa yesung mempunyai suara yang sangat bagus, 5 hari yang lalu saat mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berkaraoke yesung menarik tngan kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk berduet menyanyikan lagu ballad.

"in my dream" milik group band legend super junior. Hari yang sangat ndah bagi kyuhyun.

*

*

*

Dan hari ini kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemui yesung ditempat kerjanya untuk pertama kalinya, walaupun mereka sudah berteman selama satu minggu tapi yesung belum terlalu terbuka pada kehidupan pribadinya.

'aku harus menanyakannya pada yesung'

batin kyuhyun dia menyukai yesung dan dia harus mencari tau kehidupan namja manis yang disukainya itu.

*

*

*

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore kuhyun sedang berdiri didepan kedai coffe dan melihat yesung tengah berdiri didepan kasir sibuk melayani para costumer, senyum tidak hentinya menyungging dibibir yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, lalu memutuskan untuk masuk, kyuhyun lalu melambaikan tangan pada yesung untuk menarik perhatian.

Yesung langsung dapat melihat kyuhyun dan tersenyum penuh kejut sambil melambaikan tanganya pada kyuhyun juga. Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu meja dekat jendela mengisyaratkan pada yesung bahwa dia akan menunggunya disana.

Yesung mengangguk kemudian kembali melayani para costumer, setelah keadaan dirasa lengang yesung meminta temanya untuk menggantikan posisnya dan pergi menemui kyuhyun.

"hai" ucap yesung malu dia terkejut karena kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengungjunginya.

Yesung kemudian langsung duduk dihadapan kyuhyun.

"aku sedang berjalan-jalan tadi dan berpikir untuk mengunjungimu" ucap kyuhyun berbohong.

Padahal jelas-jelas dia berniat sekali mengunjungi yesung sampai-sampai dia memakai baju terbaiknya.

"aah begitu..kau mau memesan sesuatu biar aku mentraktirmu" ucap yesung ramah.

"coffe latte" ucap kyuhyun sumringah.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" ujar yesung tersenyum, kemudian bediri beranjak untuk pergi.

"yesung-ah" ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan yesung.

*

*

*

"aku ingin mengajakmu hmmm...Kita makan malam bersama bagaimana?" ucap kyuhyun tanpa bisa berbasa-basi.

Yesung memasang muka pura-pura sedang berpikir.

"well..baiklah pasti akan menyennagkan! aku pulang pukul 7 malam bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "tidak masalah lagi pula aku akan membeli beberapa kebutuhan dulu, nanti aku menjemputmu lagi kesini" tawar kyuhyun.

"oh baiklah, jangan lupa beri tahu eunhyuk dan donghae!"

Kyuhyun terdiam bebrapa saat.

"hmm aku tidak mengajak mereka ini adalah acara makan malam kita berdua"

Kata-kata kyuhyun barusan langsung terngiang dipikiran yesung.

*

*

Acara-makan-kita-berdua

*

*

Blush…..

Pipi yesung langsung merona. Yesung langsung jadi salah tingkah.

"aah baiklah, aku siapkan coffe mu dulu ne" ucap yesung cepat-cepat kemudian buru-buru pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun jantungnya serasa mau meledak.

Kyuhyun masih duduk disana.

Membeku.

Tak kalah shock dengan ucapannya tadi.

*

*

*

Setelah itu yesung dan kyuhyun mengobrol sebentar dan kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan caffe itu, costumer semakin banyak dan yesung menjadi lebih sibuk.

Sebelum pergi kyuhyun berjanji pada yesung akan menjempunya pukul 06.30.

A/N : kyaa! kenapa kau terus mengupdate ff ini! sdikit tdk PD sbneranya sy mempublish ff ini tp walaubgaimana pun ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk my kyusung :")

terima kasih u/ para reader yg sudah membaca ff y smua apresiasi kalian sangat berarti~


	7. 7

Beberapa jam kemudian sesuai janjinya kyuhyun kembali datang ke kedai coffee.

Dilihatnya yesung sedang bercanda dengan namja, bertubuh tegap yang pernah dia lihat di SNS yesung.

Mereka bergemul untuk saling mengacak surai rambut satu sama lain yesung yang lebih pendek dari namja bertubuh tegap itu sampai meloncat-loncat, tapi usahanya nihil, dengan kesal yesung mendorong pantat namja bertubuh yang bernama siwon itu dengan kakinya.

Siwon terbahak-bahak melihat yesung yang kesal.

Chu…

Sejurus kemudian siwon mengecup pipi yesung dan segera lari kedalam ruang staff, yesung yang dicium terkejut tapi kemudian langsung mengejar siwon sambil meracau kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Kebetulan suasana cafe saat itu tidak terlalu ramai hanya ada dua pelanggan.

Yang bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

Tapi ada kyuhyun disana! dimulut pintu mematung, sakit hati, kesal, marah dengan apa yang sudah dia liat

'namja brengsek itu telah mencuri ciuman dari cinta pertamaku' batin kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk sabar dia tidak mau merusak suasana. Dia akan pergi makan malam bersama dengan yesung saat ini jadi dia harus meredam emosinya. Atau yesung akan berbalik membencinya jika dia terlalu gegabah larut dalam emosi.

*

*

*

Kyuhyun kemudian mendial nomor yesung dan mengtakan kalau dia sudah sampai. Yesung menyuruh kyuhyun menunggu karena dia mebuhtukan waktu bersiap.

*

*

*

20 menit kemudian yesung datang dengan siwon, mereka sudah mengganti pakaian mereka. Kyuhyun yang melihat yesung langsung tersenyum, siwon disana terlihat penasaran siapa orang yang menunggu yesung. Yesung yang sadar siwon berjalan beriringan dengan kyuhyun mentap siwon tajam.

"kyuhyun-ah kenalkan dia sahabatku siwon" ucap yesung memperkenalkan.

Siwon dengan cepat memberikan tanganya untuk menjabat kyuhyun.

" choi siwon" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali rasanya menghambisi namja didepannya itu, karena masih kesal dgn kejadiaan yang baru dia alami tadi.

Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga kyuhyun menahan emosinya dia kemudian membalas jabatan tangan siwon.

" cho kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

Yesung merasakan momen perkenalan tadi sangat canggung dia menangkap perubahan pada wajah kyuhyun. Adapa apa dengannya(?)

"ahh siwon kami duluan yaa" ucap yesung dengan cepat karena dia entah dari mana merasa ada aura hitam mengitari atmosfire ruangan tersebut.

"kajja" kyuhyun tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi langsung berjalan mengikuti yesung untuk menuju keluar.

*

*

*

*

Setelah makan malam yesung mengajak kyuhyun untuk pergi ke taman tengah kota, yesung bilang ingin menikmati udara malam kota seoul.

Yesung dan kyuhyun mengobrol tentang bnayak hal, kyuhyun menanyakan pada yesung tentang keluarganya.

Benar dugaan kyuhyun yesung langsung terbuka dan menceritakan semuanya padanya. Keberaniannya untuk bertanya tidak sia-sia.

Yesung ternyata adalah seorang yatim piatu ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat yesung masih dibangku sekolah atas.

Yesung tinggal sendirian sekarang, dengan menyewa rumah karena rumah peninggalan orang tuanya telah dia jual, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan alasannya menjual rumahnya itu.

Yesung memiliki paman dan bibi tapi mereka tinggal diluar kota seoul, pamannya adalah seorang pemabuk berat, bibi nya sangat menyayangi yesung.

Tapi dia pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu yesung jadilah yesung harus bekerja part time dikedai kopi untuk membiayai hidup nya sendiri.

Bibinya akan memhubunginya hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaannya namun itupun sangat jarang.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar cerita yesung merasa pilu, bagaimana tidak namja manis manis yang dia suka ternyata bernasib tidak baik. Satu lagi yang kyuhyun tau yesungnya(?) adalah orang yang sangat kuat dia tidak pernah terlihat lemah.

*

Kyuhyun semakin mencintai yesung bukan hanya perasaan suka, tapi juga rasa cinta dan rasa ingin memiliki.

*

*

*

*

*

Keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan yesung sibuk memandangi langit malam yang kelam, tidak ada satupun bintang yang nampak.

Kyuhyun disampingnya menatap yesung, dia bingung harus bicara apa, kyuhyun tidak pandai dalam memberi nasihat atau kata-kata penyemangat.

Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memegang tangan yesung.

Menguatkan.

Yesung yang merasa tangan nya dipegang menoleh kepada kyuhyun onix mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun menatap yesung dengan tatapan'ijin kan aku menjagamu kim yesung'

Kyuhyun tidak berharap yesung akan mengerti isyarat yang tersirat dimatanya. Kata-katanya yang dia ucapkan lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga yesung.

Yesungpun tersenyum.

Terkadang kau tidak perlu nasihat-nasihat atau kata-kata penyemangat saat berkeluh kesah pada orang lain. Cukup menggegam tangannya. Cukup genggamlah tanganya dan bicara dari hati ke hati lewat matamu.

Yesung merasa nyaman disamping kyuhyun untuk pertma kalinya dia merasakan lagi perasaan 'nyaman' atau mungin bisa diartikan perasaan 'suka'(?).

Dulu sekali saat dibangku SMA yesung pernah mengalami hal ini juga, menyukai dan menjalani hubungan dengan seorang namja.Dan sekarang setelah sekian lama persaan yang tidak bisa dia gambarkan muncul saat dia bersama kyuhyun saat ini.

Apakah dia merasakan jatuh cinta lagi(?)

Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang yesung adalah cinta pertamanya.

*

*

*

"ijinkan aku bermalam dirumahmu malam ini" ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"mwo?" ucap yesung terkejut.

Setelah dia bicara panjang lebar bercerita ini dan itu, dan hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun.

To be continued..


	8. 8

Happy reading~

Yesung dan kyuhyun berada dirumah yesung sekarang. Rumah itu berukuran lumayan besar dan nyaman untuk ditempati. Ornamen merah mendominasi seisi rumah. Yesung mengatakan bahwa merah adalah warna favorite nya.

Sebenarnya yesung belum lama tinggal dirumah ini, yesung menyewanya sekitar 10 bulan yang lalu. Kyuhyun menanyakan pada namja manis itu kenapa dia menjual rumah orang tuanya tapi yesung hanya beralasan bahwa rumahnya terlalu besar untuk tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

"banyak sekali film yang kau punya" tanya kyuhyun ketika melihat tumpukan DVD berjejer rapi di samping lemari TV.

"Aaah aku sangat suka film, itu hanya beberapa aku masih punya banyak dilemari pakaianku" ucap yesung, kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"ahh.. benar! sebaiknya kita menonton saja akan ku tunjukan film favoriteku kau harus melihatnya kyuhyun-ah!" ucap yesung antusias.

Yesung dengan antusias mulai mencari-cari DVD favoritnya. Kyuhyun menunggu sambil mengecek smartphonenya. Tak berapa lama yesung datang, menghampiri kyuhyun saat DVD yang dicarinya sudah dia dapatkan.

"zombieland haha.." ucap yesung senang sambil menunjukkan di DVD nya kehadapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam.

Film zombie adalah film yang paling dia benci! Melihat cover dari di DVD nya saja sudah membuat kyuhyun mual.

"kau tidak takut pada film-film seperti ini kan?" tanya yesung sumringah, film horror zombie adalah favoritenya.

"aahh tentu saja tidak hahaha" ucap kyuhyun dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

Sial.

Donghae dan eunhyuk tidak pernah berhasil memaksa kyuhyun menonton film zombie sekeras apapun mereka memaksa, tapi sekarang dgn sangat terpaksa kyuhyun harus menonton film yg paling dia benci.

"cepat putar filmnya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menontonya!" ujar kyuhyun berpura-pura antusias.

Yesung langsung memutar film nya senang, dan buru-buru kembali duduk disamping kyuhyun.

Tapi yg terjadi 15 menit kemudian,suasananya berubah.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, dgn susah payah dia berkali-kali menelan muntahnya yg memaksa ingin keluar, ternyata kebenciannya pada film zombie bukan main-main. Kerutan dan wajah busuk yang muncul dari wajah-wajah zombie itu membuat kyuhyun pening.

Dia mencintai yesung tapi ini terlalu berlebihan. Namja tampan itu rela berkorban apapun untuk mendapatkan hati yesungnya, tapi tidak dgn menemani yesung menonton film zombie.

Kenapa ada orang bodoh yang membuat film seperti ini pikirnya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengurut-ngurut dahinya mencoba, menghilangkan sedikit rasa pening yang menjalari kepalanya.

Yesung disampingnya tetap asyik menonton, tidak menyadari kyuhyun disampingnya sudah pucat, terlalu keras menahan sekuat tenaga desakan isi perutnya yang ingin keluar.

Sudah cukup pikir kyuhyun.

"ah! aku mau tidur saja" ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan nada kesal. Sudah tidak bisa lg menahan rasa mualnya.

Yesung terkejut dgn perubahan sikap kyuhyun yang menjadi ketus.

Yesung menoleh bingung, kemudian menjadi kesal jg melihat muka muram kyuhyun.

"yak! kita baru 15 menit menonton, kau bahkan belum menonton sampai setengah filmnya" ucap yesung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk filmnya.

"kau menonton saja sendiri, film nya terlalu membosankan!" ucap kyuhyun sekenanya dia pun langsung berbaring ditempat nya.

Karena tempat tidur milik yesung hanya cukup untuk satu orang, kyuhyun terpaksa harus tidur dibawah beralaskan selimut tebal.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya kemudian bangun. Dia tidak boleh membuat yesung kesal.

" huh..baik-baik aku akan mengatakan sebuah pengakuan!" ucap kyuhyun dengan wajah malas "aku tidak suka dengan film zombie filmnya membuat ku mual, beberapa kali aku menelan muntah ku tadi! Lihat wajahku sampai pucat begini kau lihat kan " tambah nya kesal.

Pffft...

Yesung mengeluarkan suara aneh lalu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai memegangi perutnya. Seketika kekesalan kyuhyun hilang saat melihat yesung namja pujaanya itu tertawa. Namja manis itu tertawa hingga mau menangis.

"haha..lalu kenapa kau tadi bilang tidak takut dengan film-film seperti ini" ucap yesung setelah lelah tertawa. "pabo!" sambungnya.

'karena aku mencintaimu yesung-ah' batin kyuhyun. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap yesung dgn tatapan evilnya.

"haha gwaenchana kita menonton film lain saja!" ucap yesung lalu beranjak pergi untuk mencari DVD yg lain.

Setelah namja manis itu menemukan DVD yg dicarinya yesung lantas menyembunyikan DVD nya dibelakang punggungnya.

Kyuhyun penasaran apa film yg dipilih oleh yesung, semoga saja film bertema super hero batinya penuh harap. Kyuhyun adalah maniak game jd film seperti itu adalah genre favorite nya.

Namja manis itu kemudian menunjukan DVD itu kehadapan kyuhyun.

"zombieland 2" ucap yesung sambil nyengir pada kyuhyun.

Wajah kyuhyun yg semula bahagia berubah menjadi datar.

"terserah kau saja!" ucapnya kesal lalu tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dgn selimut.

Yesung kembali tertawa ketika melihat reaksi kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat lucu pikirnya.

Yesung memegangi dadanya karena terlalu lelah tertawa. Napasnya sampai tersengal-sengal dan matanya sampai berair. Kyuhyun yg kesal hanya diam bersembunyi didalam selimutnya.

Tapi hatinya merasa bahagia.

Setelah selesai tertawa yesung merapihkan DVD yg dibawa nya kembali ke tempatnya,lalu memutuskan mematikan televisinya.

"kyuhyun-ah" ucap yesung menarik perhatian kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan yesung, dan pura-pura tertidur.

"hey..jangan tidur aku masih belum mengantuk!" ucap yesung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun didalam selimutnya hanya terkekeh.

"hmm..." kyuhyun berdeham kemudian menepis tangan yesung yg menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"huh" keluhnya seraya memukul kyuhyun. hendak akan berdiri. "aku mau keluar saja!" ucapnya berpura-pura kesal.

Grep..

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memegang tangan yesung. Dan kemudian bangun ke posisi duduk. Yesung terperanjat kaget onix mereka bertemu, keduanya merasakan detak jantung masing masing berdetak menjadi lebih cepat.

Blush..

Pipi yesung merona merah spt tomat matang wajahnya begitu lucu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat yesung yg malu-malu dan kemudian melihat jam ditanganya, jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

"ini sudah malam yesungie, kau harus tidur, jangan tidur terlalu malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

Deg deg..

Jantung yesung berdetak aneh.

Sejak kapan kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'yesungie'.

Yesung yg seperti terhipnotis dgn ucapan kyuhyun hanya mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya disamping kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu berbaring disana tp tidak tidur, pikirannya menerawang pada hal-hal yg telah terjadi, yesung mengingat kembali momen saat pertama kali dia bertemu dgn kyuhyun. Perkenalanya begitu cepat dan sekarang dia bisa tidur berasama satu ruangan dengan namja tampan itu.

Apa ini semua adalah takdir (?) dan koin itu adalah perantara nya.

Kyuhyun ingin menyatakan perasaan nya pada yesung tapi tidak saat ini, dia tidak mau terburu-buru, kelak dia akan menyatakan perasaanya pada yesung. Setelah sebelumnya memberi tahu eunhyuk dan donghae. Walau bagaimana pun kedua sahabat nya itu berhak tau.

*

Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya pada eunhyuk dan donghae tentang pertemuannya dgn yesung dan tentang perasaan kyuhyun terhadap yesung. Eunhyuk dan donghae sedikit kesal pada kyuhyun yang baru memberi tahu pada mereka tentang hal ini, mereka jg mengejek kyuhyun dgn bilang pantas saja kyuhyun berubah menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini, sering tidak focus dan seperti orang linglung.

Tapi eunhyuk dan dongahe sangat mendukung, mereka ikut senang kyuhyun menyukai yesung dan mereka pikir yesung adalah namja yang baik.

*

Pertemanan mereka sudah berjalan selama satu bulan sekarang, dan keempat namja itu selalu melakukan berbagai hal bersam-sama. Selama itu juga semakin besar rasa cinta pada diri kyuhyun terhadap yesung. Yesung mulai memperlihatkan sikap manjanya pada kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dan donghae jg sudah terbiasa dgn sifat yesung. Yesung seorang namja ceria yang terkadang menjadi sangat manja. Yesung jg bawel dan selalu tidak mau diam dan yang paling penting adalah yesung sangat keras kepala.

*

Kyuhyun berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada yesung saat ini sudah cukup dia menahannya selama satu bulan, dan ini adalah saatnya.

Yesung sedang bekerja di kedai coffe seperti biasanya sore ini, kyuhyun mengabari yesung bahwa dia akan menjemputnya malam ini. Yesung bahagia dan mulai meminta ini dan itu pada kyuhyun. Seperti meminta kyuhyun menemaninya membeli DVD film.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Namja tampan itu sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya setelah mengabari yesung dan mulai memikirkan yesungnya (?).

'apakah yesung aka menerima nya'

'apakah yesung juga mempunyai pearsaan yang sama dengannya'

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar dikepala kyuhyun. Yesung adalah cinta pertamanya, dan dia benar-benar mencintai yesung. Tapi apakah yesung juga akan memliki persaan yang sama padanya.

Jantung namja itu berdetak lebih cepat, adrenalinnya terpacu seiring niatnya yang akan menyatakan cinta pada namja manis pujaannya. Perasaannya tidak tenang dan cemas.

Saking terhanyut pada ketakutan dan lamunannya sendiri kyuhyun tersadar bahwa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Cepat-cepat namja tampan itu pergi dan memacu mobilnya cepat untuk menemui namja manis pujaan hatinya,untuk menyatakan segenap persaan yang dia jaga selama satu bulan lamanya. Apapun jawaban namja pujaannya itu nanti dia tidak peduli, yesung adalah takdirnya dan harus menjadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun tiba tepat pada pukul 7, dilihatnya yesung sedang menunggu didepan pintu caffe.

Menunggunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menjemput namja pujaan hatinya.

Kebahagiaanya.

Tanpa menunggu lama cepat-cepat kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati yesung. Yang berada beberapa meter didepannya. Namja manis itu sibuk mengigiti kukunya, untuk sekedar mehilangkan rasa bosannya menunggu kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba perhatian kyuhyun buyar saat melihat siwon dari dalam caffe berjalan keluar hendak menghampiri yesung, siwon tampak menyembunyikan boneka kura-kura dibelakang punggungnya.

Yesung yg berada ditengah-tengah antara kyuhyun dan siwon tidak sadar bahwa berjarak beberapa meter dari nya ada dua namja tampan yg berjalan untuk menggapai dirinya.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Menyaksikan siwon, dia paham bahwa siwon mempunyai maksud tertentu pada yesung.

Chu..

Eumph..

TBC


	9. 9

Masih pengen publish ff ini tapi bingung karena buat edit tulisan di ffn susah terus limit word nya juga terbatas atau sy yg gak tau? :v jd lebih mudah u/ meneruskan ff ini di WP buat ada yg bisa kasih tau caranya mohon kasih tau sy butuh pencerahan~ :")

Penulis pemula desperately here :(

Makasih annyeong *


End file.
